iSelfish
by MoreLikeYourGhost
Summary: Yes, Sam was definitely selfish. But right now, he really didn't mind. Seddie.


Hi people. Another one-shot from me... yes.  
I know I've been really rubbish with the updates, but that's school for you. I had to do an exam earlier, and the person who used the questions booklet before me was called Sam Pickett. How good is that? I was in a good mood all through the test thanks to that. I still did dreadfully, but no-one really cares about chemistry, right?  
On with the show!

EASYLIVINGKILLDTHEYOUNGDUDESINTHEIRHIGHBOOTSTEENAGEINTHEPACEAGETHATSWHENLOVEB

Sam is selfish. Everyone knows it, even she does. Be it on the bus, nabbing the best controller on the GameSphere, or stealing your last chicken wing, she always finds a way to put herself before you. Sometimes Freddie would try to tell her, using some of his mums logic, but Sam never had any of it, and Freddie usually ended up with some kind of chilled dessert on his face. So he just decided to keep quiet and feel angry instead of speaking up. He'd learnt to just tolerate it when Sam was greedy, obnoxious or lazy, but it really frustrated him when she was selfish.

That night at Carly's place, watching a movie, Sam's selfishness had been pretty much dormant, the only exception being when she had pushed Freddie away from his laptop so she could check her Facebook. But other than that, nothing else had happened. Not until 10pm, when Sam, Freddie, Carly and Spencer were squeezed on to one sofa, with Spencer insisting that they "share the scares". Carly was at the end of the sofa, Spencer next to her, Sam next to him, meaning she was squeezed up with Freddie, who sat on the end.

Less than an hour into the film, a monster popped up and Spencer let out a freakishly girly scream, jumped up and ran out of the room. Carly sighed and followed after her brother to console him. Sam had plenty of room to stretch out but chose to stay squidged next to Freddie. She was comfy. Freddie raised his eyebrows but kept his eyes trained on the TV.

Carly returned a few minutes later with a pillow and a blanket, declaring that she wanted to get some sleep. She curled up on the armchair, let out a little yawn and was asleep in seconds.  
Throughout the film, Sam's head lazily tilted to the side until it was resting lightly on Freddie's shoulder, and despite the numerous loud killings on the screen she was starting to fall asleep. Freddie hadn't moved for the whole film, so he stretched his legs out in front of him and moved his arms behind his head, stretching out the tension that had built up.

As he moved his arms, Sam immediately moved closer to him, leaving him no-where else to put his arm except round her shoulder. When she didn't jump up and snap his head off, he relaxed. By the time the film finished Sam was fast asleep, and Freddie was pretty close. Their perfectly relaxed bodies moulded exactly into each other and neither wanted to get up. However a slightly frightening image of his mother's crazed face entered Freddie's mind and he knew he shouldn't stay any longer, to save his mum the stress.

He started to get up, gently nudging the sleeping Sam away from him, but he was barely halfway off the sofa when a hand reached out and grabbed his. The sudden movement made him jump thanks to the fear factor of the film they'd just seen. He turned and saw Sam, still with her eyes closed, had reached out and grabbed his hand. Feeling slightly pleased with himself for the fact Sam wanted him to stay, he remained stationary, not sure what to do next. After a moment, Sam yanked his hand down, pulling him back down to his previous spot. She immediately settled her head on his chest again and went back to sleep.

Freddie understood instantly what was going on. Sam hadn't wanted the pleasure of his company. She'd wanted to use his chest as a pillow.

So she was definitely selfish. But now, as he watched her sleep beside him, her soft hair tickling his chin with every inhale and exhale, he really didn't mind.

FASCINATIONFASCINATIONTHATSJUSTTHEWAYWEFEELWELOVETHISEXALTATIONWEWANTTHENEW

There you go... pointless, but sweet? Like a cat? I don't know.  
I'm in a really good mood now, we won football 2-0 yesterday. But then I listened to the Spring Awakening soundtrack on the way home and I nearly started crying... Has anyone here seen Spring Awakening? I really want to see it. They're showing it right now in London but no matter how much I hint...  
Anyways, reviews please!  
Charz  
Xoxox

P.S: Those in England, good luck for a snow day tomorrow! Fingers crossed...


End file.
